Optical fiber communications systems are used extensively in the telecommunications industry due to their large information carrying capacity, their virtually noise-free performance, and the long span distances achievable with optical fibers before regeneration and amplification of the signal is required. Practical limits on the lengths of optical fiber cables that can be manufactured and installed typically require that many splice points be included over the total cable route.
At each splice location, the optical fibers are separated from
The invention relates to the field of fiber optics and, more particularly, to the storage and organization of fiber optic splices and associated slack.